


A little EriNep drabble I made for a mutual on tumblr

by Au2pii22tiice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Au2pii22tiice/pseuds/Au2pii22tiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Nepeta get into an argument and then they kiss. The End. Probably.<br/>I should note that they're on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little EriNep drabble I made for a mutual on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm extremely sorry.

You knew you hated him before you played the game, but now that you’ve gotten to know him in person you just find him to be absolutely despicable. The way he treats Sollux and Feferi is enough to make your blood boil. You just can’t tolerate when someone messes with a ship.

Speak of the devil; Eridan just happens to be making his way over to you right now. You wonder what he could possibly want from you.

“Hey Nep, I heard you had a problem with me botherin Sol and Fef. What gives?” he demands.

“I just can’t stand seeing you mess with other peoples’ business like that.”

“You’re one to talk, this is way more my business than yours. If you recall, it just so happens that Fef here was my moirail for a fuckin longass time now.”

“Yes, she WAS your meowrail. Face it, she’s moved on. Isn’t it time you moved on instead of stalking Sollux and Feferi’s relationship?” You lean forward as the argument gets more heated.

“How can I just MOVE ON after losing a moirail? How would you feel if Equius just abandoned you and started a relationship with another troll like that?”

His cheeks have started to grow violet from how passionate he is about this. It sends a jolt through your blood pusher- wait what? You knew you loathed this jerk but are you really getting black feelings for him? You just hope he didn’t see your momentary loss of composure.

“Anyone could see from a mile away that our relationships are different. First, other people may not have seen this, but me being the shipper I am couldn’t help but notice you have the biggest flushed crush known to trolls on Feferi. Second, both me and Equius benefit from our meowraillegiance, while Feferi was taxed by yours to the point that she couldn’t handle it anymore and _had to leave for her own good._ Yeah, I know about that. And that’s right, she didn’t just _abandon_ you, she left because it was too much for her. Why do you keep on bothering her?!”

You really feel like punching him now, or maybe kissing him? Yeah, maybe you really should kiss him, he probably needs some kind of romantic contact with another troll right now. At least that’s what you tell yourself when you grab onto his cape and smash your mouths together.

This is for him.

You take a fistful of his hair and yank him away from you, looking at his flustered expression for a second before kissing him again, this time biting his lower lip to draw blood.

But you’ll be damned if you can’t enjoy it too.

You keep at this until you remember you’re in a room with most of the trolls you know probably staring at you by now.

“Wow, I’m really sorry Eridan, I just thought you needed something to take your mind off Feferi, just forget about this whole thing-”

Eridan cuts you off. “There’s no need to be sorry, now why don’t we go somewhere more private?”

“Glad to know you enjoyed it.”


End file.
